Folié a deux
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: AU. She has avoidant personality disorder and he is a sociopath. They meet in a rehabilitation facility where they bond over. How damaged they both were, how damaged he was.


**Reviews appreciated**

* * *

_**Folié a deux**_

He heard the new resident was the daughter of a legitly important man.. Mr. Arendelle.

Well, nothing he wasn't used to.

* * *

He had to admit, she was a divine piece of work.

Her wrists were heavily bandaged, she didn't talk much during the sessions.

He could guess from such timidness: avoidance issues gone too far.

He would see if he can mess around somehow, he could use anything from such opportunity:scavenger her out of some money, scare her off a bit or even ...well, He had been chaste for long.

* * *

"I Am Hans Westergard, pleasure to meet you" he plastered his most charming façade.

"And I am Elsa Arendelle, go away" she deadpanned

Not as Easy as he thought.

* * *

"Well, Ms. Arendelle, I hope you enjoy your stay here" Weaslton said in his sticky overly saccharine voice.

Another mundane session with the nose sucking Dr. Weaselton, nothing useful what so ever, he was bored out of his mind.

* * *

He had to know what kind of trauma brought this Elsa Arendelle here.

He has been around here for long, strutting in and out of the wretched facility, he knew his way around.

Being as charming and smooth as he always was, he could pull info from the nurses around the wards during his velvet flowy conversations.

"She has avoidant personality disorder, she once tried killing her sister and had therapy sessions before however she was admitted after trying to committe suicide" Old Gerda replied.

'_kill her sister, how atrocious' _ Maybe he wasn't the only sociopath around

* * *

It wasn't normal to run into such cheery personas in this place

"Sorry, I wasn't looking, I ..."

"No problem, you are new here"

"Nah, I came to visit my sister, got lost along the way, I am Anna"

"Hans, who is your sister?"

"Elsa, Elsa Arendelle"

'_Lucky me_'

"Come on, I will walk you there"

"So you work here"

"I am a patient here" to give her credit, she wasn't fazed at all by such revelation.

"So, you are allowed to just roam around.."

"I am a special case"

"I see, you seem pretty sane to be here"

"you seem a bit insane to be out"

She squinted at him

"Don't give that look, just kidding"

"good, otherwise you would have been dead"

'She was bubbly, rambunctious, flamaboyant and amusing to the core, stark contrast between her and Elsa.

"There you are"

"Thanks Hans, Pleasure to meet you, I will come around to visit you soon."

"I will count the days till then"

She giggled as she shook hands with him.

* * *

"How are you, Elsa?"

Her face was impassive, nothing new.

"Fine"

"You like your stay here"

"Yes"

"I just ran into this guy here, his name is Hans" she seemed slightly slightly attentive then... Back to normal.

"Do you need anything, before I go?"

"No"

"Bye, Elsa"

She didn't bother to reply.

* * *

She doesn't know when they had grown this distant.

And it pretty much hurts that her sister no longer returns the plea.

The line of connection has been severed and she feels lonely, completely alone

It is like Elsa had become robotically programmed, one word answers, no human touch, no laughter...

* * *

Ok, that wasn't the bubbly girl he saw 10 minutes, ago.

This one was miserable, a sobbing mess.

"What is up, Anna?"

"Nothing"

She tried to appear contained.

"come on, you have been balling your eyes out for like 10 minutes"

"I..."

"it isn't like a top secret military info"

"Well, no, it is just, I hoped I'd find her changed, but to no avail"

"It takes a very long time for people to change, and a will to"

"I guess she isn't willing"

"yep, I guess so too"

"Why are you here, Hans?"

"I saw you crying..."

"I meant in this facility"

"Suffice it to say familial problems"

* * *

Over the course of the 3 months, it was habitual for Anna to come over the rehabilitation facility, spending most time with Hans.

* * *

They sat opposite each other, each at a battle of will, for neither wanted to start the conversation first.

For once, Anna won.

"You shouldn't be spending time with him" it was the first time in forever that Elsa uttered a full sentence to Anna

"Well, I like him"

"You shouldn't, he is dangerous"

"I will see about it"

"You should do as I say, I am your sister"

"You still remember?! I thought we were past that point, don't bother Elsa, don't tell me what to do"

Anna bolted out, leaving Elsa on her own.

* * *

"How did it go with your sister?"

"I kind of took your at advice at not throwing myself at her, which turned out strangely useful. She started the conversation for once, she spoke in full sentences, however... We clashed over in the end"

"About?"

She kind of cleared her throat

"Got it, about me"

"Well, she thinks you are dangerous"

'How right she was' He was a ticking bomb, a cracking wall ready to crumble.

"Maybe, she is right"

" I am expecting no less, you are a wacko after all"

Maybe, he likes Anna for more than benefit.

* * *

He didn't expect her to come barging in

"Stay away from Anna"

'_Time to play_'

"Well, I thought she was old enough to do what she wants"

"You understand what I said"

"If I didn't?!" he raised his brow, challenging her.

He moved closer to her , where his form was towering over hers, in a pose that was supposed to intimidate her "Plus, It isn't that I tried to kill her." he hissed.

He knew he hit a paroxysmal point.

She looked blood drained as though she'd pass out.

He just walked away.

* * *

Turned out she wasn't the only dark person in that place,

She came across that strange Dr. Weasel who was muttering now all kind of nonsense.

And now he was ... Holding her hand.

She yanked her hands from him when that infuriating Hans came into the scene and somehow she felt a little bit at ease, this Hans was at least less creepy.

And he started fussing all around that Weaslton was all baffled and left.

"Don't roam alone in the dark pretty girl, you don't know what lies in store" he whispered.

"Thank you, Hans" she found herself saying much to her own surprise.

"Don't mention"

* * *

The second time around she never expected to find Hans' limp body slumped in a corner.

"Help, somebody"

* * *

"Calm down, Elsa and tell me what happened" the elderly Gerda kindly asked.

"I just found him like that... I don't Know what happened, I swear" Elsa was panicking.

"Easy Elsa, It's just a question . everything will be fine"

* * *

Turned out Hans has Overdosed. some body Snuck him drugs.

A scandal that prompted Dr, Pabbie to Come out of retirement to save the day and restore order to the prestigious facility before it losses its reputation.

* * *

Immediately Pabbie set off to work, as zealous as ever.

"Old habits die hard, Don't they, Hans"

"Pabbie, I.." he had a soft spot for the old therapist.

"So much potential wasted' Hans "

"I see no potential at all, Pabbie"

"you are so mistaken"

* * *

"I came once I heard"

None of his family came to visit him, so it was natural to feel touched by Anna's gesture.

"Your sister saved my life"

"What?! Really"

"She found me and called for help"

"I see"

* * *

"I owe you a thank you''

" No need..."

"And an apology for earlier"

"It was an impulsive behaviour On my part, I shouldn't have acted that way"

"So friends now" he stretched his hand.

"Friends" she took it.

* * *

Despite Dr. Weaselton was getting more and more on Elsa's nerves, Pabbie's presence cause significant improvement in the place.

Better care, no slipping drugs, better treatment, less mundane sessions.

* * *

She grew pretty acquainted with Hans.

He was pretty fun all the time, crazy in a way, Scary at points.

* * *

"So, how did you fall out with Anna like this?"

"It was an accident long ago, when we were playing. I accidently pushed her and she fell off the stairs and hurt her head, I kind of fell into self exile afterwards till last year we fought and I snapped and she went after me only to be hit by a car and stay in critical condition for 2 months... Then I lost it and you know the rest"

"You think it was your fault"

"I know it was my fault"

"No, It wasn't, and you are doing her no fair by shutting her out like this, and doing yourself no fair by such self loathe"

"we talk much about me, how about you?"

"It is a long story I'd rather keep"

"Come on, It is only fair you tell me yours as I told you mine"

"My name is Hans Southernisles"

"You are a Southernisle?!" her eyes went saucer wide "you said it was Westerguard"

"That is my mother's, I go by it since I am the blacksheep of the southernisles clan, Arendelle"

"What brought you here?"

"I tried to murder my step mother"

She tried to remain composed as his features darkened

"My mom died 5 years after spawning me, my father remarried however with the business, his drinking habits & my brothers it was pretty handful, in the end it was only me and her. She was the worst of a bad race literally."

"She abused you"

"Well, abuse is a trifle word compared to what she did to me, She violated me in every way possible"

He was facing the ground now.

"I am s..."

"Don't"

"When I started growing up, I began to take advantage of her, blackmail and loiter money out of her. I started falling apart, doing drugs ,self mutilate, atrocities. one night whilst drunk I snapped and went for her. Everything came out then. My father was heartbroken and sent me to Pabbie here before he passed away.

Apparently, I had antisocial personality disorder.

I got out after a while, only to fall into relapse and be sent back, I had multiple remittances. As of now, My brothers pay to make sure I am locked here so I wouldn't bother them and Voila here I am"

He tried to mask the smother and tremble in his voice with very thin playfulness.

"You remember your mother?"

"Barely, I remember she was sick most of the time"

"you have no fond memory of your family at all?"

"Nopes"

_'And you thought you were pretty screwed up'_ she wondered.

And against all what she has been taught she found herself hugging him.

* * *

"sometimes, I feel jealous of Anna, How outgoing and Free spirited she is"

"Well you shouldn't , I mean you are quite Lovely and fascinating the way you are, You shouldn't try to be Someone else, at least with me"

* * *

Anna was pretty surprised to find them both together the other visit.

It was fun though, the three were quite the group and the day was fine up until she crashed into that stupid oaf and his dog who came to visit his mother.

"Watch where you going"

"me, you were looking behind while walking, maybe you should pay attention"

and it got louder, that Pabbie himself came to split them apart.

"Calm down Anna, and you Kristoff, Damn I thought I told you not to bring sven while visiting Bulda" he pointed to the dog.

"Sorry" he muttered

"Now both of You, apologise to each other and properly Introduce"

"Kristoff Bjorgman"

"Anna Arendelle"

'_And it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship_' Pabbie thought.

* * *

That weaselton was becoming more incessant and brazen each day.

"He won't leave me in peace, Hans''

"Leave him to me then"

* * *

It was easy to sneak in Weaslton's residence nonetheless take him by surprise providing how aheavy sleeper he was.

"Who the hell"

"It's me, Hans, Dr. weaselton"

"What do you want Hans?"

"Stay away From Elsa Arendelle'

"I don... ''

"Listen here, weasel" he sported his most aggressive authoritive tone "I Know all about your transgressions and your Indiscretions, Remember poor late Rapunzel, The lovely coke you sneak in here and a bunch of other violations that could at least cost you your licence if not send you to Jail. I Am crazy remember, I can do whatever I like, I can get away with murder"

"You will regret this, Hans"

"Save your empty ultimatums to yourself, short whippersnapper''

* * *

The rest of the months were weasel free for Elsa who has basically recovered and will be acquitted home at the end of that very week

"if there is a reason I don't want to leave, it is you, Hans" she snuggled beside him on the bench

"I am happy for you Elsa'' he smiled that smile of his that Conveys So much untold,

"Just promise you will be fine and that you will get out soon as well"

"And you, promise you won't forget me when you get out of here"

"Take care of yourself for me, Hans"

* * *

She felt there was something off about him.

He was more withdrawn, a bit pale.

His eyes were red, defeated and hollow.

* * *

Before leaving she was sent off to Pabbie.

"you have run your course, Elsa. I hope you will do well in the future and never come back here again as a patient of course"

"Thanks Pabbie, there are somethings however that I need to tell you regarding that Weasel you have here and Hans"

* * *

It was easy for him to pay some of his accomplices to slip some medications to the wretched Hans.

He couldn't risk his career or reputation over the fickle wicked lover boy.

And it seemed to be paying off.

It won't be long before he completely ails.

* * *

He doesn't know what is happening to him,

Detoriation...

He hears voices inside his head and ... Something is wrong.

* * *

She comes to visit him each week with Anna and her now fianceé Kristoff and she doesn't like what she sees.

* * *

The voices are getting far too loud...

Thrumming and throbbing all kind of excruciating things and he wants her to come for him.

He needs to see her for those voices to be set abay, subdue a little, fade abit into the background, lose their hold over him.

* * *

She couldn't come that day.

Her father had been admitted to hospital.

And she had to stay with his that day till Anna could muster herself and take over

* * *

She didn't come.

He was numb and cold and ...

The voices were getting louder.

They were ringing clearer now.

'_She found someone else: Sane, strong not a pathetic weakling like you'_

_'You want to leave, brother, why?! It isn't like someone out there would bother about you, we'd let you out Hans, only if there was someone out there who loved '_

_'You are a traitor to your father, Hans, a waste of space, unwanted baggage, only a good looking one'_

_'You are an apathetic monster'_

He rages around his room in a fit of maniac laughter and destruction.

Shards of glass, ripped cloths and all.

Those damned voices wouldn't leave him.

* * *

She only hoped he would understand why she had been late this week.

Once she stepped into the facility, she immediately knew something grave happened.

A buff eyed Gerda escorted her to Pabbie right away.

Pabbie was solemn.

"What's wrong Pabbie?"

"Sit"

It struck her hard

"Where is Hans? Is is hurt or something?!"

"He is gone"

And the world suddenly blacked out.

* * *

She could here fuzzy sounds, strangled voices, somber timbres.

She could hear Anna's sobbing , Gerda's mourning and Pabbie's Lament.

And she could hear him.

And She still doesn't believe.

Everybody expects a meltdown from her, a massive one yet she looks so impassive and detached that everyone is pretty surprised.

It still didn't sink in.

"I want to see him"

"I can't..."

"Please, Pabbie"

"fine"

* * *

He leads her off to the morgue, where she finds him sprawled on a metal table.

"We are almost finished with the forensics, the results will be out soon"

He looked peaceful, so peaceful and beautiful that it makes her heart ache.

His wrists wrapped up with the now crimson bands and She can't breathe.

* * *

The concern associated with tragedies like death is so sickly ironic.

Everybody turns out of nowhere to take charge and assume responsibility, those who used to worm their ways out and swiftlly sneak past when they were needed most suddenly appear to recite eulogies.

The blame that soaks oneself till it nearly drowns him, the blame that disperse and leaves everything unsettled, the blame about whose fault it was, why? is abhorrent and consuming and painful and ...

Was it Pabbie's slip or hers?

How dim had they been not to see him disintegrate?

How could the audacity and profanity reach such levels that a doctor kills a patient slowly in such a devious form?

And it is aching, a dull ishemic sort of ache that lingers for good and bolts occasionally.

And she misses him, despite all the words still in the air: vague, unsaid, unsettled between them.

* * *

She locks herself up in her room in the facility staring at the vast space, still her expressions empty, dull and emotionless.

She glances at the one last letter he left and doesn't garner the mettle to disclose it.

Anna visits and mumbles and talks.

Pabbie visits and apologises for his heedlessness then walks away ashamed.

And oneday she wakes up, gets dressed and fights her way to visit his grave, where everything is unleashed to the very last ounce: the saddness, the guilt, the friendship and the love

And it hits her how tormented he was, how he had run his course and how he wasn't marked for a long life.

And it angers her why he didn't fight harder, why he left her.

And she is sorry she couldn't save him.

And afraid to think how he's faring, where he's destinied.

And hours later, it is Anna who is carrying her through and back.

* * *

Somehow, she manages to snap out of it against all the odds, slowly she is pulled out of the abyss.

She takes over her father's post in business.

She is satisfied when Weaslton is sent to Jail. Defeat evident on his face for he had lost everything. He thought he'd never get caught. She iss even happier when he comittes suicide shortly after.. Godly justice was powerful after all.

She is there to say farewell when Pabbie finally pass on after a final retirement

She appreciates the gesture when Anna and Kristoff name their firstborn after Hans.

* * *

It took her a while before she decided she was fit enough to read his last letter.

His handwriting was cursive and neat, quiet organised so in contrast with the owner

'_Dear Elsa,_

_I Know letters are quite outdated yet it's the best way for me to emote and vent. If you are reading this then probably the voices in my head had taken over. Yes , I hear voices in my screwed head. I tried to fight them hard but I am sorry, I won't last longer. I am waning and I can't hold up for longer, Anyway, I am a lost cause, doomed from the go, The eternal traveller seeking home Only to be forced to leave Once he finds it. I never said it out loud but I know you realise that against all odds , I feIl for you Elsa , genuinely._

_And it means much to me that you reciprocated those feelings even if it was for A little while, even as a folié a deux._

_I wanted to believe in a future where I could thrive and be with you without destroying you as I usually do to anyone I Love but I couldn't guarantee that._

_I feel my soul is fading in eternal saddness and that I have lost my fight with life. It's too late. Yet, I need to Know if You would be fine and if you would find a home and shelter for your equally tainted and scratched soul. I hope you'd be strong enough to grant a Crumpling man this wish. _

_Life has been temptous for me and I hope that afterwards it gets better._

_I believe in Mercy, rest, peace and redemption ever since I got lost in your eyes and whatever it is I hope that distance away from me wouldn't be as painful for you as it is for me and that it will help you forget me. _

_And lastly,_

_Farewell Elsa,_

_Farewell beloved.'_

* * *

She wished she never opened the letter,

She wished she never poured salt in the now reopened wound.

She wished he was right about the distance making her forget him but he was wrong, so utterly wrong just as he was wrong about her being delusioned into loving him.

And the memory of his presence washes over her like a familiar bittersweet song.

And the possibilities had their story blossomes visit her like a silhouette, a far distant lamentful tune.

Yet, she is happy, she granted him his wish of holding up and surviving.

She is glad she knows where her home was.

It was always with him.


End file.
